


Freak

by HelenaHolland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaHolland/pseuds/HelenaHolland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or When John Finally Lost His Temper At Donavan. One-Shot. Rating for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak

"Freak."

That was it, the final straw. I, John Watson had had enough of people saying bad things about Sherlock Holmes. I mean, I probably shouldn't have yelled at her quite that much but I was just so sick and tired of people saying all this shit about him. So I guess it is time for the story of how I Sally Donavan finally made me lose my temper.

It was the usual start to the case, Sherlock and I turned up after getting a text from Lestrade that there was a murder that he wanted help on. Now, I know I should be used to the things that Donavan and Anderson say but I didn't get much sleep the night before and it really, really pisses me off. So when we walked past Anderson, I dealt with the casual comment about 'Contaminating the crime scene' but I was so close to my breaking point so all it took was one comment from Donavan and I was gone.

"Freak." was all Donavan said as me and Sherlock walked past her, and I just lost it.

"Shut up! You stupid little girl. Do you not realise how much you need him? No? You honestly think that you could solve half of these cases if Sherlock didn't come help you? You need him! He does all this for you, for free. He practically hands you murders and all you do is insult him, did you get dropped on the head as a child?"

At this point Sherlock grabbed my arm to try and stop me from carrying on, I think he was concerned that I was going to get arrested for this or something. But I couldn't stop, she had just insulted him one too many times in front of me and really, did she honestly think that they didn't need him?

So I didn't stop despite Sherlock yanking on my arm, "I know that you don't really like Sherlock but you don't have to insult him, I don't particularly like you but I don't go around insulting you all the time do I? No I don't, because it is not polite and it's not something that normal people do. I mean sure he says things that he probably shouldn't but he only ever says it in retaliation. When was the last time you actually called him Sherlock? Or talked to him without insulting him in every sentence? I think it's time for you to just grow up and start acting like an adult."

That was it, I stopped. My breathing was heavy but I felt so much better after bottling all this up, all the annoyance and anger at the people who so casually insult Sherlock like it's their right, I had let it all out and I felt good. I looked up and scanned the faces of the people around me, Sherlock was looking at me like he'd never seen me before, Lestrade looked torn between backing me up and yelling at me for shouting at his officer, Anderson looked like he was in shock and Donavan just looked scared. That was when I thought that maybe I had gone a bit too far, but if I'm honest I don't regret any of what I said because I think it finally knocked some sense into her.

Lestrade just walked up to us and ushered us inside the alleyway where the body was and it was like all that I had said had been forgotten as we went into business mode. Anderson stayed out of our way and Donavan just stood where we left her looking at the floor, hopefully thinking about what I said.

After that was when the impact of my speech became clear, ever since then Donavan has been trying hard to at least act civilly with Sherlock and in turn Sherlock is being relatively nice to her and Anderson, who just stays out of our way, I think he is still a bit scared of getting shouted at. And Sherlock, well he is still his annoying self to me but I think that even though he doesn't show it, he is glad that I stood up for him. I mean, someone has to look out for him, and I guess I got landed with that job the day I agreed to be his flatmate.


End file.
